A semiconductor light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode is generally manufactured by growing an n-type semiconductor layer, a light-emitting layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer on a substrate for growth, and forming an n-electrode and a p-electrode that are used to apply voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer, respectively.
As the semiconductor light-emitting element with the above-described structure to enhance the heat dissipation performance, a semiconductor light-emitting element having a structure in which a p-electrode is formed on a p-type semiconductor layer, an element is bonded to a supporting substrate through a joint layer, and a substrate for growth is removed, that is, a bonding structure, has been known.
As a technology of extracting much light emitted from a light-emitting layer outside, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which an exposed surface of an n-type semiconductor layer after removal of a substrate for growth is wet-etched with an alkaline solution, to form a plurality of protrusions derived from a crystal structure of a semiconductor.